Glory and Honour
by AquilaTempestas
Summary: The forces of darkness continue to grow with each passing day and soon, the five great kingdoms will fall to Ghetsis' power. Lance sends the fool Ash to seek aid from King Alder, but will it be too late? Lance/Lyra. Other pairings likely. Medieval dark fantasy. AU.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Glory and Honour

**Summary**

The forces of darkness continue to grow with each passing day and soon, the five great kingdoms will fall to Ghetsis' power. Lance sends the fool Ash to seek aid from King Alder, but will it be too late?

.

**Prologue**

"Line up the men on the Wall, we can't let these them pass!" Commander Lance ordered, pointing up at the huge thirty foot stone wall. The wall towered above them, casting a long black shadow that covered the combined kingdoms of Johto and Kanto. For most of the day, the city folk lived in shadow in amongst Mount Mortar and Mount Moon. Only in the later hours of the day would they feel the rays of the sun as it crossed to the opposite side, but it was short lived. It was always cold here.

Soldiers dressed in thick leather hide made from the skins of animals, with long swords hanging at their sides and bows on their backs, hurried towards the steps. In orderly fashion, they climbed up the stone steps and took their places on the wall and readied their bows for the first wave of invaders.

"Commander, they approach the wall!"

Lance withdrew his sword, and rushed up the stairs, his long black cape flapping in the wind behind him. The symbol of an orange dragon was stitched onto the back with its wings outspread to either side with its head facing the left. It was the symbol of bravery and it inspired the men to remain strong throughout battle.

Lance joined his men on the ledge and squeezed in between two men to observe the battlefield. There was a sea of men dressed in black leather charging towards them shields held up high in the air to protect from a rain of arrows. But they were the least of Lance's concerns. At the back he spotted at least fifteen Tyrantrum marching towards them, their powerful jaws snapping at the air. Each Tyrantrum was ridden by a soldier.

At the back of the army stood a man dressed in a red cloak. He wielded a quarterstaff in his right hand, while his left remained clasped in the air. His face was hidden, but Lance knew who this man was. His name was Ghetsis and he was once part of the Circle of Priests of the Five Great Kingdoms. The man had deserted the Circle after he had gathered enough support to build up his own area which he called Plasma.

Men on the wall drew out their bows and loaded their arrows. Lance lifted up a hand. "Hold your fire!" A man from a kingdom other than Johto and Kanto would release his arrow, but the men of these two great kingdoms knew to trust in their commander. Lance was a seasoned warrior, a descendant of the Blackthorn bloodline. His great grandfather was responsible for building the wall, as ordered by the remaining Circle, to stop necromancers from crossing the border.

The wall was built a couple of leagues away from Johto and Kanto, and the other remaining Great Kingdoms from harm. If the wall fell, all would be lost. Foul creatures of darkness would pour into the free lands and devour all that is good and pure, leaving only a trail of destruction behind. Not even the legendaries could save them for they were sealed behind a gate.

How the legendaries were trapped was a mystery that even the greatest minds could not solve. They were said to be powerful immortal begins capable of felling a kingdom with just one single attack – it didn't make sense how creatures so powerful could be trapped within a cage. He pushed his thoughts aside and focused his attention on the battle ahead. The enemies, from the City of Lost Souls, Plasma, charged towards the wall. Frenzied battle cries erupted from the men. Lance brought his hand down. "Fire!" he roared.

A rain of arrows poured down below striking men and ending lives, but not all were struck down. Men carrying shields defended themselves from the arrows and continued to run, as more arrows flew down below. The monstrous Tyrantrum walked slowly, taking one large stride at a time but mere arrows did them no little harm. Ghetsis slammed his stick to the ground causing the earth to shake. Ladders erupted from the ground at the foot of the wall reaching to the top allowing the men to climb.

"Take down the ladders!" Lance shouted. He rushed at one of the ladders and kicked it down, watching it topple over flattening several groups of soldiers.

"Commander!" said Will. "Look!" He lifted a hand and pointed to the sky. A large black and purple scaled creature with bat-like wings hovered in the sky, its long tail moving from side to side. "A Noivern!" he cried.

Lance glanced at the opening and spotted the creature. It was a fearsome monster that made its home within the mountains, attacking all that dared to disturb its environment. Lance and his men had faced only ten of these creatures in a lifetime and only one was killed, the others were only wounded and sought refuge back within the valley to recover.

"Will, look after the eastern wall. We can't afford to have any of these men reach the top," Lance ordered. The man was a good two years younger than him having only reached the age of seventeen three days ago. He often dressed like he was attending a fancy dinner party hosted by Alder, the King of the Five Great Kingdoms, but he was quite a skilled warrior in battle. His hands had dealt killing blows to opponents twice his age. Will nodded and hurried down to the eastern side of the wall.

The Noivern dove to the ground, bending its wings back as it dropped like a tonne of bricks. It stopped metres away from the sand, breathing a cloud of acid into the faces of men. Flapping its wings, it gained altitude and prepared to attack again. Lance reached his right hand over his back, grabbing his bow and arrow. He had been the only man in recent times to slay a Noivern. His father had been the first. It took great concentration and accuracy to kill such a beast.

"Lance, the beast it's helping us fight," Bruno said, letting his double sided axe drop to his right side. The blades were red covered in blood.

Lance looked at his companion. Unlike Will, the man was not a teenager anymore. He was well into his late twenties now and skilled with an axe. It was often said he lost himself in battle, throwing himself at enemies sometimes with no weapon in hand. "That beast will turn on us too. You know that, Bruno. Where is your dagger? I have need of it."

Bruno dug a hand into his pocket and pulled out a curved copper dagger. He gave it to Lance, hard eyes gazing up at the man. "You're going to slay the dragon?"

Lance nodded, and took the dagger from Bruno after placing his bow on the ground. "Grab one of my arrows and hold it out low." Bruno nodded and followed Lance's orders, holding the arrow at level to Lance's waist. Pushing back his cape, Lance stretched out his arm above the arrow and brought the edge of the blade against his skin. He cut deep and let the blood drop onto the arrow.

He lifted the composite bow and aimed it towards the creature, loading the arrow into its position. He placed his fingers on the piece of string and drew it back. Noiverns could only be killed with a certain arrow; one covered in the blood belonging to a descendant of the Blackthorn Dragon Clan. The wings were its weak spot. The Noivern was oblivious to Lance, its attention focused on the men from Plasma. Lance released his hold and the arrow hurtled through the air striking the creature in its left wing. The dragon screamed, a high pitched raspy screech that made a man's flesh crawl. It dropped to the ground and lay there.

Bruno smirked. "Good aim Lance."

Lance lowered his bow and returned it. "The battle is only just beginning, Bruno. We can't hold this wall forever; we need further help." Men around him swung their blades fighting off invaders as they climbed up the ladders.

Bruno ducked, narrowly missing the edge of a blade. "What do you propose we do? We can't flee."

Lance shook his head. "I do not plan to flee; I intend to send a messenger to King Alder alerting him of the danger. If the wall falls they need to be ready for battle. The more time they have to prepare the better." He grabbed Bruno's arm and brought him away from the wall's edge. "I fear we do not have much more time left. Ghetsis' forces strengthen with each passing day, it is only luck that has kept us alive this long."

"Who shall act as a messenger? You can't afford to send away your soldiers."

"I will send the fool, Ash. He has a daft mind, but a strong and noble heart."

Bruno shook his head. "That boy will be the death of us all! He does not know his left from his right."

Lance silenced Bruno with a glare. "He might be slow, but I believe he can do the job. I will give him simple instructions and a Zebstrika. Take this and bring it to him, tell him he must ride as soon as night falls." He reached into his pocket, pulling out a piece of papyrus paper rolled up, held together by a thin string of rope. He gave it to Bruno. "Ash will be in his quarters."

"In his quarters? Why is he hiding when he should be out here fighting?" Bruno said, arching a brow.

"You know Ash cannot hold a sword without tripping over his own two feet. No, he would cause us a lot of trouble out in the open battlefield; it is much safer for us all if he remains within his quarters helping the maids," Lance said, pointing to a small stone building in the far distance. "Go to him now." Bruno nodded. He took the piece of paper and hurried down the stairs.

With Bruno gone, Lance turned his attention back to the battle at hand. More ladders had fallen lessening the amount of men climbing up onto the Wall. Still, some had reached the top. Drawing out his sword, Lance rushed forward and drove his blade through the forehead of a dark skinned soldier. He pulled out his blade and threw his body over the wall's edge.

The battle continued all around him. Men screaming curses at each other, the sounds of swords clashing and the cries of the wounded and dying played in his mind... and a horn blowing. It was a deep sound that echoed throughout the mountains. "Commander, they are retreating! The battle is won!" one of the men exclaimed.

Lance stopped. He had heard the sounds of a horn blowing; the sound of retreat. But why? It seemed random; they had the advantage. If they continued their attack on the wall they would be covered in enemy soldiers. But the enemy troops stopped their attacks and climbed down the ladders, to retreat back to their leader. Even the monstrous Tyrantrum stopped. Luck was on their side again.

But he knew this was just another small victory that would not last. Ghetsis would send out another force; perhaps this was their plan? To attack, retreat and attack again later in the day, making Lance's men tired and less alert. Lance prepared to make his way down the wall when a group of three soldiers approached him.

"We've caught one of the soldiers from Jabaq on the eastern wall. He slaughtered four of our men. Shall we kill him?" said Bugsy, a petite man with pasty white skin and a small frame. Two other men accompanied him, one of them being Will. In between them a pale skinned male with long light green hair sat on his knees, hands tied together behind his back bounded together by a thick coarse rope. Lance noticed a deep gash trailing down his left arm, but the prisoner didn't seem too concerned about the wound at all.

Lance looked at his elite guard then looked down at the prisoner. Like all men from Ghetsis' army, he was dressed in simple white linen cloths, except this particular prisoner's cloths were stained red; most likely as a result of battle. And like all men from the enemy he had a symbol engraved in his upper left arm. It was a scythe, one of the many symbols of death. On both his wrists, he wore golden plated bracers. They signalled to Lance he was not just a common soldier, but had greater skills that would please any rich merchant looking for a protector. "He fought hard, but we eventually beat him down," Will said.

The prisoner spat a gob of blood at Will's feet, then grinned, "You're a lousy fighter," he said, cold grey eyes fixed on Will's face looking amused.

Will glared, curling his fingers around the hilt of his sword. "A lousy fighter? I overpowered you."

"You fight like a girl," the prisoner added, still grinning. Will growled, aiming a kick at the prisoner's ribs bowling him over to the side. All humour faded from his eyes and tone as he struggled to sit back up. "That's the problem with you people; you have no sense of humour. I guess living within the shadow of the mountains makes you a miserable lot." He managed to sit upright then looked at Lance. "Ah, you must be the great Lance. I've heard a lot about your _heroic_ deeds," he added.

"What is your name?" Lance asked.

"N."

Lance knew the name, but hadn't seen him before. Yet his reputation preceded him; he was part of the inner circle of sell swords of Ghetsis' kingdom, hired mercenaries with uncanny skill with a blade. His attitude confirmed it; downright careless to the core with no sense of morality. They relished in the art of killing, taking sheer pleasure in watching others suffer. Killing was a sport; it was rumoured they often competed in amongst each other to see how many people they could kill in a day. In Lance's eyes they were filth; walking pieces of corrupted humanity blessed with superior swordplay skills. Lance's eyes met Bugsy's. "I want you to take him down to the dungeons; I will speak with him later."

"You're not going to stand around and chat, but I was only just getting started. Ah well, I suppose we'll have a bit to talk about later then, perhaps over a warm campfire with a cup of ale and a wench?" Lance didn't reply. N forced a sigh. "No? That's a shame. Nothing tastes sweeter than drinking from a wench's cup." He laughed at his own comment, before he was dragged away by Bugsy and Will.

Lance sighed.

His troubles were only just beginning.

.

The revised edition of 'Spirit of Champions' has begun! The next chapter will begin to feel more familiar as it draws on the ideas presented in 'Spirit of Champions'. See you soon! Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	2. Leaving

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Glory and Honour

**Summary**

The forces of darkness continue to grow with each passing day and soon, the five great kingdoms will fall to Ghetsis' power. Lance sends the fool Ash to seek aid from King Alder, but will it be too late?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to , lancexlyra4ever and unafraid for reviewing the first chapter!

.

**Chapter One: Leaving**

_Ash grabbed a sword and held it upright, his fingers touching the cool steel surface. He always wanted to be a warrior, but he never managed to pass the test. It was unfortunate he failed, he dreamed of battling with enemies on the field, cutting enemies down with his blade. But destiny had a different plan for him. Instead of being a mighty warrior, Ash cleaned out the dungeons and rooms of the soldiers. He swept the floor, prepared the food, washed the clothes and polished the weapons and armour. It wouldn't be such a bad life if he lived in some other kingdom, but unfortunately he lived in the middle of all the action. _

_Every day he would awaken to the sounds of battle. The screams of men pounded in his head. He could just imagine what they felt like. Did he feel nervous knowing his life could possibly end? Or did he charge into battle with a grin on his face? Sighing, Ash lowered the blade back on the table. He couldn't fight, but he could dream. He turned his gaze on the broom leaning nearby and grabbed it. With a firm grip, Ash swept away the junk on the floor pushing it all into a corner as he hummed a tune._

_The door swung open as Ash let out a long high-pitched whistle. Standing in the entrance was Bruno and he was less than impressed. The proud warrior's lips were pressed together, fists clenched at his side. "At first I thought there was some monstrous creature in here, but it's only you attempting to make a musical tune." _

_Ash rolled his eyes. That was the normal way of greeting him. If he had said a simple 'hello, how are you' then he'd be concerned. Bruno wasn't known for being a nice guy. "I'm working, Bruno," he said, pointing a finger at the broomstick in his hand._

_Bruno snorted. "I can see that, Ash." He crossed his arms over his chest. "I don't understand why Lance keeps you employed under his service. If I was him, I'd have you for target practice." He chuckled at the thought. "But," he shrugged his shoulders and tilted his head to the side. "You'd be an easy target to hit."_

"_Have you ever tried to be nice, Bruno?" Ash asked. He was crossing the line here, but he didn't care. What was the worse Bruno could do? If he laid a hand on him, Ash would tell Lance and the commander would lecture Bruno about treating everyone with respect, even if they weren't worthy of it. _

_Bruno tilted his head back, his smirk widening. "You're beneath me. You don't deserve my appreciation." To prove his point, he spat at the space in front of Ash's feet. _

_Ash stopped sweeping the floor, placing the broomstick against the wall. "Why are you here Bruno?" His eyes fell to the piece of parchment in Bruno's hand. He assumed the soldier was here to pass him a message. Probably something about the list of chores he needed to complete before the week is over._

"_I'm not here out of the kindness of my heart; why would anyone want to see you? I'm only here because Lance has a message for you." Bruno handed the paper to Ash._

"_Is it a list of chores?"_

_Bruno shook his head. "Lance wants you to leave by nightfall. He's left instructions in the paper I just gave you."_

_Ash was shocked. Lance wanted him to leave his service? "But I haven't done anything wrong!" he protested. Perhaps it had something to do with the overcooked pigeon he cooked three days ago? But surely Lance wouldn't ask him to leave because of that?_

"_Your existence is wrong," Bruno said, snorting. "Lance wants you to act as a messenger and ask for help from the neighbouring kingdoms," he added. "And before you ask why it's because he doesn't want to use his men – so he chose you, the daft one."_

_A sense of relief and joy overcame him. Relieved Lance wasn't sending him away to get killed, and joy at the fact he finally got a chance to prove himself worthy. He stashed the paper in his pocket and prepared to walk out the door, when a strong hand grabbed his shoulder. "I'm preparing to leave." Bruno could insult him all he liked, but he was heading into freedom. Freedom away from the Wall._

"_Aren't you going to read the words in the note?"_

"_I'll read it when I've left the gates," Ash replied, twisting himself free of Bruno's grip._

"_Are you sure you can read?"_

_Ash felt his temper begin to rise. "Of course I can read!" Why did everyone have to treat him like he was some incompetent human? He wasn't useless! "I'm not a fool."_

_A harsh, derisive laugh escaped Bruno's mouth. "Do you know why you are not on the battlefields?" Ash remained silent, giving the warrior a blank look. "It's because you can't be trusted not to kill the wrong man. I've seen you play warrior and you couldn't even hold the blade correctly."_

"_I was young at the time!"_

_Bruno took a step closer to Ash. He wasn't much taller than him, but right now he towered over Ash making him feel small. "You were shown how to hold the weapon and yet you still couldn't master such a simple task. I can understand why your brother and grandfather abandoned you." He paused briefly to wait for Ash to speak. Ash remained silent again. Smirking, Bruno continued. "Would've been better to leave you for dead, but I guess they couldn't kill their own family. You're a fool, Ash. Always have and always will be. I hope you don't somehow manage to condemn us all to death."_

_Ash growled. He tightened his fists at his side. In the corner of his eye he spotted the sword and wondered... unfortunately, Bruno seemed to pick up on his line of thinking. "Give it a try, Ash. You might cut off your own arm." He laughed again, then his expression turned sour. "I'll be taking that sword away from you, can't have you dying just yet." _

"_But what am I going to protect myself with?" Although no soldier of Plasma lived on this side of the Wall, there were other dangers. Bandits, mages, bizarre animals... and drunks. The drunks scared him the most. Bandits always ambushed first. Mages used their magic to attack. Animals used their defences but drunks were unpredictable. _

"_I'm sure they won't harm you, after all what is there to be afraid of a mere fool?" Bruno said, his eyes shining with amusement. Before Ash could protest, Bruno reached out a hand towards the sword and grabbed the hilt. He pointed the tip of the blade at Bruno. "Leave now. Don't make me say it twice." Ash didn't move. _

_It didn't take long for a sharp pain to burst in his upper right thigh. Bruno poked him with the sword, grinning with delight as Ash cried out in pain. "Alright, alright I'm going!" Sometimes he wondered if Bruno was fighting on the right side. He was a lot rougher than the other soldiers. _

"_There's a horse waiting for you now."_

_Without wasting more time trading idle words with Bruno, Ash raced out of the room and headed to the back gate. Bruno was correct – a horse was waiting for him. The white mare stood with patience. Ash walked to the horse and placed a hand on the reigns then heaved himself up. Thankfully, the mare seemed to like him._

_Life was about to change._

_For better or for worse, Ash did not know._

_But at least he was walking away from the prison behind the Wall._

.

He sat on the straw and reed dungeon floor, surrounded by decaying rats and marauding ants. The stench of piss and vomit also filled the air, but it didn't make him wince. Such smells were normal for him. In contrast to the dungeon cells in Plasma, this place was hygienic. But it wasn't much of a dungeon; there were no cells at all. Instead of being locked behind caged bars, his captors tied him to the pole in the room. Thick rope was wrapped around his left wrist binding him to the pole.

A week had passed since he was taken prisoner and a week had passed since he had a good meal. He was now on his eight day, but food quality hadn't improved. Eating half-eaten bread and drinking small cups of water wasn't pleasant, but it was better than nothing. Food was brought to him every afternoon by a voluptuous maid with fair skin and beautiful brown eyes. Often, he found himself attempting to start conversations with her but the female never said a word, only gave him a sharp look once she laid the food down before him. Apparently her name was Lyra.

While entertainment was sparse in Johto, Plasma was full of life especially for a sell sword. Entertainment activities involved bloody duels, drinking and having their way with any woman they chose. A city of the corrupt and vile Plasma was said to be, but N thought of it as the place of the free not bound to any law or code of morals. He longed to return home, but he knew that was a long way off in the future unless he somehow managed to convince a soldier to release him.

It wouldn't be an easy task; Lance had sent the best of his soldiers to guard him day and night. On the first night, Will had stood guard. On the second Karen watched over him. On the third Will returned and Karen took guardsmen duty again on the fourth. Both were foul company. Not once did either soldier speak to him. But today both soldiers were off guardsmen duty – a new soldier had taken their place much to N's amusement. Perhaps he would make better company than the last even if the scowl on his face suggested otherwise.

"So, are we going to sit here in silence and stare at walls, or are you going to tell me what your name is?" N asked, leaning against the cold surface of the limestone wall.

The soldier's back was turned to N. "The name is Bruno," the man replied, arms crossed over his chest.

"Ah, you can speak. I was beginning to wonder if you were deaf," N said, a smirk crossing his face. "I don't bite; you can talk to me."

Bruno turned around, his auburn brows knotted. "Do you always talk this much?"

N shrugged. "I usually let my weapon do the talking, but... I'm unarmed as you can see. What better way to past the time than trading life stories? I've been sitting here for the past few days with nothing but dead rats and ants to keep me company. You can't imagine how overjoyed I am to have a conversation with someone."

"I should just wring your bloody neck and have your corpse thrown over the side of the wall." He spat at N's feet. "Your kind are vermin, undeserving of life."

"Oh, and what makes you different? You kill, I kill. You protect your home, we protect ours. What makes you better than us?" N asked, eyes narrowing.

Bruno took a step towards N, a scowl on his face. "We're not cold blooded murders, we fight with honour."

N rolled his eyes. "Honour? Honour won't help you protect your beloved land. When we tear down the wall, honour won't save you." He sat back relaxing against the wall, a content expression on his face. "You'd be better serving Plasma you know; a rugged man such as yourself... your skills are wasted here."

Bruno's eyebrow twitched. "I would never betray my people!"

Stretching out a hand, N picked up a piece of straw and placed it in his mouth, gnawing on it. "You honestly believe you'll win this don't you?" He let out a gentle snort then wiped his nose with his free hand. "You've only seen little of what forces lay within the city of Plasma." He cocked his head to the side waiting for the soldier to speak. "What, too complex of a thought for you to comprehend?"

Fingers curled into a fist. "The wall will never fall."

"You keep telling yourself that Bruno, but one day your commander will crack under the pressure and our forces will overwhelm yours. You have only men on your side – we have much more." His gaze darkened. "The other kingdoms sit back refusing to come to your aid and yet you believe you can win? Stupid fool," he sneered. "My people will come for me – I am sure Ghetsis has already planned my rescue. After all, he wouldn't leave his only son to die behind enemy bars."

.

Bruno's words replayed through his mind as Ash rode his Zebstrika through the mountain valley. A week had passed since he left his home behind. "_I can understand why your brother abandoned you." _He tried to shut the words out, but they struck him deep. His family – his own blood! – ditched him. Abandoned him for the sake of pursuing gold and fortune. Red felt he wasn't good enough to take along on the journey because he couldn't fight.

"_I'm sorry, Ash but you're not coming with us."_

"_But why not? We're family, we stick together."_

"_Not this time brother. You can't fight – you're a burden to us. You will stay here and serve Lance and his people. Perhaps they'll find some use of you. Goodbye, Ash." _

His vision blurred, and his bottom lip trembled. A single teardrop rolled down his tan cheeks, dropping onto his shirt. Although the event had happened over a decade ago, Ash still felt the same pain. The crushing blow. The dull ache in his stomach. He hadn't cried during the parting conversation, but he cried himself to sleep for many days afterwards.

The one person he loved, idolized – abandoned him because he wasn't a success. His twin brother was known for his expertise in battle and Ash was known for being a complete moron. All he received was wounds and bruises. Red had left the city to hunt down the legendary beasts, but he had yet to return home. As far as the Champions were concerned, Ash was all that was left of the family line and he had to be protected. There was a shared belief between the Champions if Ash were to settle down with a wife, then there kid would become the next famous face of the lands.

Not that it was ever going to happen though. There were only a couple of females who lived in the city – the warriors lived in Johto close to the wall while those who didn't follow the path of a warrior stayed in Kanto. Unfortunately for Ash's sake, most of the women disliked him for some reason.

Although it was daytime, it was still cold. Ash wished he had taken more care in preparing for the journey, but instead he chose to leave immediately without any thought. No wonder why people thought he was a fool. "I'm not a fool... I'm not..." he mumbled. But it was hard to believe. His life felt like one big joke. The only person who ever truly loved him was his mother, but she had long since died. Another tear travelled down his cheek. Ash let it fall to the ground.

He wondered where his twin brother was now. Had he found the legendary beasts? Perhaps his twin brother had found them but had chosen not to return. Or had he… died? It was a dangerous world out there, even for the people living on this side of the wall. No. They had to be alive. Ash couldn't wish his last remaining family member dead; Red might've abandoned him, but they had the same blood coursing through their veins. "Mum, I wish you were here to tell me what to do," he said, arching his neck back and glancing up at the overcast sky. Silence was his answer, but that's what he expected. The dead couldn't respond.

.

Red is Ash's twin brother in this story for the sake of plot purposes. Anyway, Ash won't be the only person setting foot on his journey to save the world – who do you think should accompany him on his quest? There will also be quite a few characters that are in major roles so you will see different viewpoints quite often. Reviews are much appreciated, as always!


	3. Lost

**Disclaimer**

I do not own Pokemon unfortunately

**Title**

Glory and Honour

**Summary**

The forces of darkness continue to grow with each passing day and soon, the five great kingdoms will fall to Ghetsis' power. Lance sends the fool Ash to seek aid from King Alder, but will it be too late?

**Special Thanks**

Thanks to lancexlyra4ever, HisuHinalover, Ryuuben and unafraid for reviewing the previous chapter!

.

**Chapter Two: Lost**

Lance sat down behind his desk, his face buried in his hands. Things were going from bad to worse for his men on the wall. Ghetsis' forces continued to attack his men, never giving them a chance to rest. Soldiers tried to wear a brave face, but Lance knew inside they were broken and tired. "We are fighting a war we can't possibly win," he said, after a few long moments of silence.

Will shook his head. "We fight for a noble cause Lance."

The commander looked up briefly. "I am tired."

"You can't lose hope," Karen said, coming to the aid of her friend. "We don't fight because we are forced to... we fight out of honour and love for our leader." Her eyes narrowed. "You are the reason the soldiers hold it together, Lance."

Lance rubbed his temples. "Every day we fight, but it brings us no closer to victory. We remain in the same position as yesterday. What do we fight for?" This morning he had to put a young teenage male to death because the wound he had received could not be healed. The boy begged for death for it was better to be dead than die a slow painful one.

"We fight for freedom," Will said through clenched teeth. He was standing before the table now glaring down at his commander. He laid his hands down roughly on the surface. "If we do not fight, then the world ends. This Wall we defend is the only thing that is stopping Ghetsis and his army from destroying the other kingdoms. If we lay down our weapons now we will doom us all."

Silence. The voice of a lady singing filled the room. "_We fight for honour, we fight for freedom. To surrender is never an option." _The lyrics belonged to Lance's ancestors of the Blackthorn Clan. They never gave up fighting even when the odds were against them. Lance forced the words aside. "We can't hold out for much longer."

Will slammed his fist on the table. "Stop acting like this war is over. It's only over when this Wall falls and your soldiers leave. But the Wall still stands... and the soldiers still fight for you." Lance could see the rage clearly evident on his face. There was a deep cut on his cheekbone that would be there for life. Scars of battle, a reminder of the terror they faced everyday.

"And what if the Wall falls? My ancestors would be ashamed of me. They kept the Wall from crumbling until their death. It would bring great shame to the clan name if I fail," Lance retorted.

"The war we fight gets tougher all the time. Ghetsis' power continues to grow. The things he is capable of now... he could not do in the time of your ancestors," Karen reasoned. "You are the commander, Lance. You are our leader. If you show signs of defeat, the men will feel it too then the battle will be lost. Even your cousin fights for you and we know she would not willingly dedicated her life to a lost cause."

Clair was fighting in the mountains right now, leading a small group of men to find a secret entrance into Ghetsis' castle. He stood up abruptly from his chair and walked over to the window. He peered out, his eyes falling on the wall and the camp behind it. He could see a major campfire situated in the middle of the base surrounded by hundreds of men. There were several women present as well – mothers, wives and young children. With the exception of Karen and his cousin Clair, the women did not fight but their presence was just as important. They looked after the wounded, cooked the meals and provided a clean place for the soldiers to sleep in.

At the front of the campfire stood a female dressed in a red dress. She stood out clearly amongst the group – the other women dressed in white. Lance noticed the woman dancing around the campfire leading the men in song. "Lyra keeps the morale of the men up," Lance said, continuing to watch the girl dance and sing.

"She's a charmer, that's for sure," Will said. Lance glanced at him, frowning slightly. Will cleared his throat. "I meant no disrespect – she's done a fine job of looking after the woman and children when the men are out to war."

"She believes in this war, Lance. So should you," Karen pointed out.

Lance remained motionless for a few more moments, before turning his attention away from the activities outside. He walked back to the table and sat down again. "I offered her a chance to walk away from the bloodshed, but she chose to stay instead," he stated softly, in a tone barely above a whisper.

"She stays because of you," Will said.

He found her on the front of his office five years ago with her friend, Ethan, on the back of two Zebstrikas. The rider found the two teenagers in an abandoned slave camp and brought them to the wall, thinking their services could be used. At first, he did not want them. The state of the physical condition was appalling. But Joy, a gifted healer, begged to let them stay under her care.

No one else bothered to lend the two dirty former slaves a hand. If Lance turned someone down it was for good reason. Lance expected them to live a week, but they defied the odds. With persistence, Joy managed to return Lyra and Ethan into healthy young people. Lance was still reluctant to keep them. He ordered for Johnny to take the two to the nearest kingdom where they would be safe from war. But Lyra, the eldest of the two, demanded to stay. She promised she and her brother would prove their worth to him.

Within a few short months, Lyra had mastered the arts of caring for the wounded and offering support to those who needed advice. Ethan on the other hand proved he was more than a capable soldier killing his first soldier within a week of training. But still, Lance did not want them to stay. Their miraculous recovery was a sign they were needed elsewhere. He did not want their blood on his hands. Ethan soon left after experiencing his first battle. He headed towards Unova to make his home within the priesthood, but Lyra remained.

"She won't leave you, Lance," said Karen.

A brief smile crossed his usually stern face. Years of nonstop war made his expression hard, but there were still moments a smile could be spared. It was love that made Lyra stay. She would not admit that fact aloud of course, but he knew it. He could see the adoration in her eyes when she looked at him. The way she always tried to ensure he was happy before anyone else. But he could not return her affection. He wanted to, but the fear of losing her was too much to bear.

He shifted his thoughts away from Lyra. Thinking of her made him feel guilt. "What is the current situation?" he asked, glancing down at the map on his desk.

"Ghetsis hasn't issued a large force to attack us since we captured N a week ago, but our scouts reported he was organizing his next attack," Will stated, pointing at the far end of the mountain where Plasma was located. "We can expect a large army to attack at nightfall within a couple of days. Ghetsis likes to use the darkness to his advantage. We should be ready for anything. He could even attack us tonight if his army moves fast enough."

"What do we expect to fight this time?"

"A large force, Lance. At least three thousand men. Scouts have reported that Ghetsis has been summoning strange foul creatures of darkness," Will explained.

"That's not all we ought to be worried about though," Karen started, coming to Will's side. "The weather is going to take a nasty turn. There's a big storm brewing and that's going to severely limit our visibility. I don't think we can rely on our archers for this battle."

The mountain was permanently covered in cloud, but every so often a dangerous storm or thick fog would come through. "We will need to fight this battle on the ground then," Lance said shortly afterwards. The toughest battles were fought on the ground. When the storms came, the rain would pour and the sand in the valley would harden. Soldiers could get stuck in the ground at the worst possible time. Man-eating worms called Dugtrio also lurked deep underground only emerging when the rains came.

Will nodded grimly. "Yes, the battle will be fought on the ground."

.

Soldiers dropped to their knees, falling headfirst into a pool of their own blood, as sharp swords drove into their bellies. One man engaged in a fearsome duel with the enemy, fighting hard to maintain his footing. The enemy, dressed in black chainmail, bore a sword with a 'P' engraved on the hilt. He was a soldier of Plasma, the home to the dark sorcerer, Ghetsis.

Ghetsis' forces continued to push forward through the snow, holding their shields forward at an angle to protect themselves. The defending soldiers fought to push them back, but try as they might, the battle was lost. Too many had fallen. The captain stood at the back of the defenders, scanning the incoming force warily. In a few minutes the enemy would overwhelm them.

"Captain, we cannot hold our ground!" a soldier said, running towards the captain, clutching a bloodied hand.

The captain, a tall blue haired female with sapphire coloured eyes, looked back. "Tell the men to push forward. We can't lose... not here, not now, not ever!" To flee now would be a cowardly act, and such a move would not impress her cousin, Lance, the Champion of both Kanto and Johto. She had promised him she would find a way into Ghetsis' base no matter what the cost was.

The man nodded. "Yes, Clair."

She withdrew her sword; a long silver katana with strange symbols on the hilt. The sword had once belonged to the first tamer of the dragons, and had since been passed down from generation to generation. Now the sword belonged to her; it was a great honour to wield a dragon blade. The blades were said to have been forged out of dragon fire, giving the weapon magical abilities.

She charged forward, black cape billowing in the cold wind behind her, as she made her way to the front. She thrusted her blade forward, plunging the tip into the stomach of an offending soldier. The man dropped to his knees, hands clutching at his stomach. Another man swung his blade at her, but she easily evaded the blow then counterattacked knocking the weapon out of his hand. He tried to pick it up, but she got there first. She stomped on his foot, crushing it then grabbed the blade. "You won't need this anymore," she spat, bringing the blade down through the soldier's back.

"Clair! Behind you!" a soldier screamed.

Clair spun around just in time to parry a blow from a soldier. She kicked out at him, charged forward and stabbed him. "Is this all the power Ghetsis can muster?" she smirked. She had not expected Ghetsis to have men stationed up here in the mountains, but his men were weak. Perhaps they would not lose this battle after all. "He may have control over the dark creatures of the world, but they will not stand against the mighty power of a Blackthorn fighter."

"Clair..."

She jerked her head in the direction of the source and spotted a handful of soldiers looking up at the sky. Even the forces of Ghetsis had stopped attacking, their eyes looking upwards at well. Clair arched her neck back, looking at the night sky. The stars were no longer visible hidden by a thick lining of clouds. All was silent... then a ferocious growled echoed throughout the mountaintop.

A large creature emerged from the clouds; although it was dark, Clair could make out its shape. A six thinned black winged creature hovered in its space, its three heads roaring at the people below. Clair's heart skipped a beat. "It can't be..."

Hydreigon. She had heard tales about the three headed beast when she was a little girl. For many centuries, it was rumoured that Hydreigons had become extinct – not one had been seen in decades since the dragons had a slow breeding rate. She hadn't seen one with her own eyes herself – up until now at least. The three headed dragon could torch a city with just a few beams of dark energy. Lance had to know about this.

"Morty!" she commanded.

A blond male rushed over to her side. "What do you need?"

"Head back to the wall at once. Inform Lance that Ghetsis has a Hydreigon in his possession." She gripped his arm, biting her bottom lip, as the dragon drew closer to the ground.

Morty pried his arm loose. "You can tell him yourself."

She shook her head. "You're the quickest – you can blend into your surroundings using your magic. You can hide from Ghetsis' power long enough to make it back to the wall. Lance needs to know, Morty." She looked at him sternly, hoping the soldier would understand her.

"You can't stay here, Clair. It will be your death."

"My ancestors never turned their back on a difficult battle; I won't bring shame to them by doing the same." She gave him a shove. Morty stumbled, frowning. "Now go! Get out of here!" she snapped. Morty did as commanded and started climbing down the mountain. Clair turned around and looked up at the dragon, noticing a robed figure sitting atop its back. "Ghetsis," she snarled.

"Bow before your new master!"

Clair pointed her sword up at the sky. "Get off your dragon's back and face us on the ground, you coward!" she spat.

Ghetsis cackled, as Hydreigon continued to descend. "I much prefer it up here. It'll give me a better view of the destruction after Hydreigon destroys your pathetic army," he sneered. "Hydreigon, use Dragon Pulse!" A beam of blue-purplish light erupted from the three heads, causing anything in its path to explode. Clair dove to the ground, missing the beam by an inch, but the same could not be said for her men. They were all dead.

The dragon stopped the attack, allowing Clair to stand on her feet again. She looked around, gasping. All dead. All of them... with little effort. She dropped to her knees. Surely, this had to be some nightmare? The power she had heard about the dragon was true. How could one stop such a fearsome beast? Could it even be stopped? The Hydreigon roared again, three mouths gnashing at the air.

"You thought you could gain the upper hand by taking a path on top of the mountains?" He cackled, shaking his head. "Foolish girl. I have eyes everywhere. Your people may have stopped my forces from venturing further for a number of years, but I now have the power to obliterate your precious army." His dragon landed on the ground, lowering itself so Ghetsis could climb off.

Clair took a step back. "Why are you doing this?"

"Why not?" Ghetsis replied lazily, giving her a mocking smirk. "You have someone in your dungeon that is important to me. My son, N, in fact. He was captured a few days ago."

"Well, I'm sorry," Clair said curtly.

Ghetsis just smirked. "As am I. You have fought a brave battle, Clair, but your journey ends today. My forces will bring down your precious wall and we will take over the other kingdoms and claim them as our own." He walked towards her pointing the tip of his staff in her direction. The staff began to emit a purple glow from the orb. "Consider this an act of mercy. You will not have to watch as your precious wall falls."

A beam exited from the orb, colliding into Clair's body, successfully flinging her aside. Her frail body slammed into the rocks of the mountain, shattering immediately upon impact. She lay motionlessly on the blood-splattered rocks, coughing up blood, feeling her life fade away. "I'm sorry, Lance..." she mumbled, breathing heavily. "Please forgive me." The light faded and eternal darkness welcomed her.

.

And Clair is dead! Things aren't looking too good for Lance, I'm afraid. The plot begins to thicken in the next couple of chapters and it's going to get rather stressful for poor Lance. As always, reviews are much appreciated!


End file.
